


五次托尼·斯塔克握了斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇的手，一次他没有

by yiwuzhe



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiwuzhe/pseuds/yiwuzhe
Summary: “斯蒂芬，你上电视了。”克里斯汀和一群护士站在一起看着休息室中的壁挂电视，并毫不客气的追问打开门后立刻想要退出去的医生，“他这样抱着你飞了五百米吗？”“现在！立刻！把它关掉！”





	五次托尼·斯塔克握了斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇的手，一次他没有

1.

  


托尼•斯塔克在慈善晚会大厅的一隅找到了斯蒂芬•斯特兰奇的身影，这并没花上他太多的时间，像资料里说的一样，斯特兰奇医生个子很高，黑色礼服恰到好处的勾勒着颀长的身形，他身边并没有女伴，而是在与几位年纪较他大了不少的宾客交谈，托尼敲了敲眼镜，贾维斯告诉他，那些都是神经外科的权威学者——看来比起享受社交场合的娱乐，这名医生更期望把夜晚的时间放在对他的职业生涯有所帮助的学术交流活动上。

自从神盾局解散以来，这是托尼少有的几次来到这类场合参加活动，托美国队长的福，九头蛇的“洞察”计划在千钧一发之际失败了，但娜塔莎依然在后续调查中缴获了一份洞察程序测试数据，纽约市范围内所有对九头蛇有威胁的人的名字按威胁程度排列在上面，托尼•斯塔克毫不意外自己的名字在那份名单的顶端位置，但继续看下去就有些奇妙了——跳过复仇者核心成员后，斯蒂芬•文森特•斯特兰奇这个陌生的名字紧跟着罗伯特•布鲁斯•班纳出现，甚至排在了部分神盾局特工的前面。而从现有资料看来，这名斯特兰奇只是一名在自己的圈子里名声大噪的外科医生，距离整个超级英雄世界最近的一次不过是实习时曾为一名机缘巧合被送到大都会综合医院的无名特工（那甚至还是九头蛇的人）做过急诊手术而已。

或许洞察计划测试里出了什么小小的偏差，而九头蛇并不在乎多杀一个人或少杀一个人所以决定忽略他，这个名字不久就被托尼忘了（考虑到他对待复仇者的例会并不那么认真，这是可以理解的）。但当托尼收到宴会邀请并让贾维斯进行例行的名单交叉比对而结果里出现了斯特兰奇的名字，同时前神盾特工们找上他希望得到帮助后，他依然起了些兴趣，这也是他现在正站在会场里的原因。

“他没有什么奇怪的地方。”玛利亚•希尔放低了音量对托尼说道，他们当然没让托尼一个人来，不管怎么说，如果那名医生真的在用某个不为人知的身份拯救世界或者有着尚未被观察到的神秘力量的话，那单独接触实在过于危险，敌人的敌人可未必是朋友。“我派人进行了一段时间背景调查，一无所获。”

“你刚才说了个双关语，真的吗？”托尼与希尔接触并不频繁，但小小的玩笑显然无伤大雅，“也就是说那真的只是个程序错误的结果了？”

“从我的层面看来，不完全是。”特工向斯特兰奇所在的方向抬了抬下巴，“罗曼诺夫做简报时你难得在，他在神经医学的理论研究和实际操作的潜力都不可估量。”

希尔的潜台词很明确，即使对方只是个普通人，仅就医学上的成就也足以让他们想与他接触并建立起友好的合作关系，毕竟说不定有一天他们中的谁就要靠这名医生的双手免于后半生瘫痪在床甚至保住性命。而洞察计划的结果说明斯特兰奇医生永远不会投敌，这让这件事情更重要了一些，不是所有优秀的外科医生都愿意和复仇者或诸如此类的烂摊子绑在一起的。

托尼耸了耸肩：“好吧，我去帮个小忙，告诉弗瑞他欠我的。”他说着就向斯特兰奇走去，并确保自己在半途就能吸引到他的注意力。

当然，若是说他自己不对这名医生感兴趣也是假的。托尼看了医生的履历表，提前从医学院毕业，两个博士学位，从实习医生坐到神经外科首席主刀位置的时间更是远远短于从业者平均水准，他也看了斯特兰奇发表在医学期刊上的论文，其提出的构想非常有建设性，甚至让他有为斯塔克工业开辟新产业链的冲动（实际上他已经开始着手这么做了）他喜欢和聪明人交谈，谁会不喜欢呢？在离斯特兰奇还有五六米远的时候，他们的目光正式相交，斯特兰奇小圈子里的其他医生显然也注意到了托尼•斯塔克。

“各位好，”托尼向几名医生点点头，“抱歉打扰你们的小聚会了，我可以借用这位高个子医生一段时间吗？”

其他人轻快地结束了交谈，并善解人意离开，他看到斯特兰奇挑了挑眉，但那至少不是感到被打扰的厌恶表情。在确保他们两个有一定的交谈空间的时候，托尼再度开口：“斯蒂芬•斯特兰奇医生，我看过你的几篇论文，它们很精彩。”

斯特兰奇点了点头，并未就这个话题有过多表示（大概因为他并没把托尼的话当真）：“请问我有什么可以帮您，斯塔克先生？”他对亿万富翁的态度虽称不上热情，但尚能用友好形容。

“那看来我不用自我介绍了”，托尼耸了耸肩，“鉴于我们彼此应当都不喜欢浪费时间，那就跳过那些无聊的寒暄和没意思的互相试探吧，你觉得呢？”

这一次，斯特兰奇皱了皱眉，似乎对面前的人立刻将“我和你”升级为“我们”有些意见，又或者是对谈话主导权完全握在托尼•斯塔克手里颇有微词，但无论是哪一种，他都并没指出来：“请您继续。”

“别紧张，医生。”他笑起来，“除了你的论文，我也很欣赏你在手术室里取得的成就，而在我看来，你可以考虑一份清闲但报酬丰厚的工作，或者，兼职。”托尼补充了最后一个词，因为他只花几分钟就能明白让斯特兰奇离开手术室是不可能的——实际上，斯特兰奇的采访让他想起过去的自己来，他可以在每一个派对上如鱼得水彻夜狂欢，但如果代价是让他就此永远放弃进入工作室发明东西，他保证自己能在第二天就变成最严格的清教徒。

斯特兰奇的表情介于“感兴趣”和“嫌麻烦”二者之间，托尼给了他些时间提出下一个问题：“斯塔克先生，您是代表斯塔克集团说的吗？”

“不，是代表我个人。”所有和钢铁侠相关的事务都是他自己的事，托尼觉得这样说更为妥当，也不至于把斯特兰奇吓跑。

“个人？”斯特兰奇重复了一遍，突然微笑起来，“是我理解的那个意思吗？有关于您更吸引媒体的那个身份？”

“钢铁侠——是的。我个人提供的工作。”托尼点点头，斯特兰奇显然领会了他的潜台词，他喜欢与聪明人交谈，“我们可以找个安静的地方讨论工作细节——”

然而接下去的事情发展却出乎他的意料之外。

“不必了。”斯特兰奇打断了他，“斯塔克先生，我知道你做的工作非常危险，而且——无意冒犯——从事后报道来看，很多危险是没有意义的。但恕我直言，你并没重要到了值得我抛下其他病人、将你的优先级提到所有病历表最前面的程度。”

“什么？”托尼睁大眼睛瞪着面前的医生，在他意识到斯特兰奇一定误会了什么之前，对方已经继续说了下去，并不给他机会纠正哪些错误。

“我相信我的很多同行会抢着得到你的私人医生的职位，我甚至可以列一份推荐名单，但抱歉，里面没有我——”托尼想打断他，但斯特兰奇根本不打算再听他说话了，“——当然，如果你真的陷入瘫痪或脑部损伤需要修补神经的境地并提交申请给我的助理的话，我会参与会诊并视情况考虑成为主刀的。现在，如果你不介意，我要去找拉文德教授继续讨论神经学的新发现了，祝你有个愉快的夜晚。”

斯特兰奇说完话后转身就走，托尼甚至都没来得及抓住他的袖子给他一下——这一切太快了，他有多久没在这种档次的晚会上被人甩脸色了？当他还不是钢铁侠时就没有，更别提现在了。见鬼，那份斯特兰奇的评估报告到底是哪个新手特工写的？自大自负自恋？这些词的程度未免太轻巧了，他至少有最令人讨厌的时期的托尼•斯塔克三倍那么糟糕。

“贾维斯，向希尔发条告别短信，跟她说我要回去了。”他心情很差，尽管很想找到斯特兰奇进行回击，但几次深呼吸后他决定做个拥有涵养的成年人（不像斯特兰奇，是的），他在大厦的工作室里有美妙的咖啡和要开发的新系统，这些都比斯特兰奇更值得花费时间。他随便找了个借口向宴会主人告别，但放弃了主出口（那里永远有记者盯着他），而是询问了贾维斯最近的安全电梯的位置。（您左手边第二个走廊尽头有架直达停车场的员工梯，先生。）

电梯门在他眼前缓缓合上，再过一秒钟，他就能离开这个地方，哈皮会开车来接他，他能够重回美妙的科学怀抱——可这个夜晚似乎打定了主意要与他作对，在电梯门即将合拢的瞬间，一只穿着昂贵手工皮鞋的脚伸了进来，再度弹开的电梯门外是斯蒂芬•斯特兰奇的脸。

这场景毫无疑问非常尴尬，托尼盯了对方几秒，但显然对方并没被他的目光吓退，而是耸了耸肩，同样挤了进来，甚至连声“打扰”都没说，托尼开始考虑这架电梯里的监控摄像是否有死角，足够让他揍斯特兰奇一拳——但是，算了，不过是令人厌烦的夜晚又延长了十秒钟而已，何必呢？

这时，电梯在降到第十层后停了下来，但是门并没有开，他们礼貌地等待了两秒钟，门依然没开。

他们短暂的对视了一眼并迅速移开视线，托尼按了开门按钮，毫无反应。“哈，它坏了。”好像这个夜晚还不够糟似的。

“该死。”斯特兰奇看起来非常焦虑，他按下另一侧的报警按钮，并没有任何声音或灯光提示出现，他又按了几次——托尼警觉起来，这不像是普通的电梯故障，他在成为英雄之前就因为可能存在的各种绑架而对危险有敏感反应，他有理由相信他和这位医生被困住并不是偶然。

“这该死的是怎么回事。”斯特兰奇几乎是咒骂起来，在托尼低声让贾维斯联络希尔并发送一套战甲过来时，他不住地翻看手机，尽管他令人讨厌，但托尼并不打算这时就让对方陷入恐慌。“放松点，除非你有幽闭恐惧症，医生。”他边说边找到电梯的控制面板，用西装里随身带着的微型螺丝刀试图把它撬开。

“你什么都不知道，闭嘴。”斯特兰奇没有看他，托尼哼了一声，在心里确定了关于幽闭恐惧症的判断，斯特兰奇有些焦躁的靠着电梯一侧站立，好像电梯里有瘟疫细菌一样不想多待。而在托尼终于撬开了电梯面板时，他走到电梯门前，开始试图扒开门缝。

“嘿，医生，那样很危险。和我共处一室有那么令你难以忍受吗？”托尼不得不阻止他。

“这和你没有关系。”斯特兰奇并没停止努力，但电梯门只是开启了很微弱的一道缝。

“随便你。”托尼不知道他为什么那么急躁，转而继续研究电路板——并没发现什么问题，只可能是总控室之类的地方出现的故障，但他应该可以想办法把门打开。

“托尼？你在哪儿？”希尔的声音突然响起来，贾维斯替他接进了通讯。

“员工梯，第十层，你能帮忙吗？”他问，斯特兰奇终于转过身看了他，似乎想知道他在和谁说话。

“快想办法离开那儿！有几个持枪的人过去了，我已经解决了几个但太多——”

身体的反应比语言还快，托尼几乎立刻将电梯门前的斯特兰奇扑到一边，在对方开口怒吼前，一串金属敲击的声音在半秒前斯特兰奇站立的位置留下了一串弹孔。

“哇，差一点。”托尼侧过身子用余光瞟了瞟那一排弹孔，它们的数量还在增加，显然在听到里面的人发出惨叫或血腥味足以扩散到整条走廊之前不会停止，“你还好吗？”

斯特兰奇面色煞白地看着他，二十分钟前的傲慢从那张脸上消失得无影无踪，托尼甚至怀疑如果现在放开对方，斯特兰奇会因为双腿无法支撑身体的重量而滑到地板上去。

“看着我，医生，别看着子弹，否则你真的要得幽闭恐惧症了，你不会想每次都爬楼梯去手术室吧，据我所知大都会医院有六层楼高，是吗？”

射击暂停了几秒，应该是袭击者在更换弹夹，斯特兰奇似乎终于找回了些注意力：“只有四层，手术室在二层，白痴。”

“你还能骂人，看来我不用担心你了。贾维斯，我的战甲——”

“已经到了，先生。”

回应他的是另一串子弹撞击金属发出的鸣响，但比方才要清脆许多，还有子弹掉落在地板上的细碎声，爆炸声，叫骂声，然后一片寂静，直到那扇电梯门突然因外力而扭曲并打开，浓重的火药味和水泥碎屑味立刻冲击了他们的感官，斯特兰奇咳嗽起来，而托尼显然习惯了，他迅速的穿上了那套战甲并让贾维斯疏散所有人以及规划逃生方案——希尔说人数众多，他不想冒任何会把普通人卷进来的危险——哪怕那个人是斯蒂芬•斯特兰奇。

“先生，根据希尔女士的情报，四十五秒后有另一波敌人将到达这里。”

“定位希尔，把人送走后我就去她那儿。”托尼说完，转向扶着电梯墙壁保持平衡仍惊魂未定的斯特兰奇，“医生，希望你不晕车。”

“什么？——不——”

斯特兰奇骂人的句子显然被他硬生生吞了回去，因为钢铁侠突然走过来，一手揽住他的腰，另一只手穿到膝盖后面，将他打横抱了起来，斯特兰奇震惊之下想扒开托尼的手，但托尼只是握住了斯特兰奇的手指——这样他就再也不能动了。

“通常情况下我用这种方法营救封面女郎，但情况紧急只能破例，收好你的长腿，医生，不然你只能坐轮椅动手术了。”他欣赏着斯特兰奇惨白的脸，不得不说这让他十分受用，“如果你害怕，可以用另一只手搂住我的脖子。”

**“我不会的！”**

“哈。”

托尼吹了声口哨，抱着斯特兰奇迅速飞过走廊，他们刚刚离开，敌人就出线在身后的岔路上，子弹在装甲上反弹，没造成任何伤害，托尼哼着小曲从一扇观景天窗飞了出去，已经疏散的人群正聚集在不远处的街道边，警察已经拉起警戒线，看到钢铁侠出现，不少人欢呼起来——摄像机和照相机的长枪短炮也对准了他，当然还有他怀里的斯特兰奇，这位医生一改刚才的伶牙俐齿，整个飞行过程都没能说出一句话，哪怕在托尼放开了他的手之后，他依然把手盖上了盔甲的金属手指——他当然会紧张害怕，不是每个人都能适应这段飞行的。

他落到警戒线外面，把斯特兰奇放了下来，医生用自己的双腿落地时还有些摇晃，但他还有更重要的事做，不然他一定会拍照留念的：“祝你有个愉快的夜晚，长腿公主。”

尽管钢铁侠的面罩不具备表情功能，但斯特兰奇产生幻觉看到托尼•斯塔克在说这句话时对他挤眉弄眼了。

这位受到同行痛恨与景仰的医生深吸一口气，对着钢铁侠飞驰而去时产生的并不存在的尾气做出如下评论：

“这都是你和你倒霉盔甲的错！离我远一点！”

托尼当然听到了，他在盔甲里大笑起来。

而如果他能知道明天斯特兰奇依然坚持上班，他会更开心的。

“斯蒂芬，你上电视了。”克里斯汀和一群护士站在一起看着休息室中的壁挂电视，并毫不客气的追问打开门后立刻想要退出去的医生，“他这样抱着你飞了五百米吗？”

“现在！立刻！把它关掉！”

  


  


  


2.

  


“你的意思是，那不是针对我的，而是针对那个自大狂医生的？”

娜塔莎因为托尼过于夸张的语气皱起了眉，但眼中仍有笑意：“一架电梯真的同时装下了你们两个吗？”

“啊，这或许就是电梯故障的原因。”托尼看着大型显示屏资料，袭击者是九头蛇的余党，从他们的供述来看，电梯事件是针对斯蒂芬•斯特兰奇的袭击确凿无疑。

“斯特兰奇医生是被大都会综合医院的紧急联络电话叫走的，一位病人由于‘误服’药物导致病情突然恶化，情况复杂，需要由他接手。”娜塔莎介绍着当晚的调查结果，强调的重音令所有人都很容易的明白一切都是策划好的圈套，“他迅速询问了附近的‘侍者’最近的出口，并被引到了那架电梯里——按照他们的原计划，斯特兰奇医生会死于悲惨的电梯事故，从十层直接跌到地下三层。”

“他到底做了什么让九头蛇那么恨他？”托尼撇撇嘴，这听起来绝对是最糟糕的死法之一，而他现在也明白了那晚斯特兰奇的焦虑是因为什么，有个人躺在手术台上，而且只有他能拯救，不管这些外科医生是不是有救世主情结，在这情形下被困在电梯里也很难保持冷静。

“只是洞察计划破灭的报复，那张单子的TOP50里最好对付的人就是他了。”娜塔莎切换了一张幻灯片，“你出现在那里才是意外，拆了电路板后他们就没办法让电梯掉下去了，但他们不想放弃这个机会，甚至还能一举两得，所以临时改变了计划——顺便一提，之后那位医生又回了医院并且赶上了手术，而那位无辜的病人已经要健康出院了。”

这些可以解释九头蛇当晚的装备只是对付普通人的而不是对付钢铁侠的——斯蒂芬•斯特兰奇没有自保能力、不曾觉察危险，甚至他周围的朋友、同事和亲人也会把这当做一场意外，全美国最顶尖的外科医生或许性格招人厌烦，但考虑到所有上了他手术台的病人都活着且预后良好，医患关系绝没糟糕到有人想杀他的程度。

“那我们现在怎么办？”队长问着，神盾局解散后，清白的特工们仍处于整备期，他们陷入了有史以来最大的信任危机，“弗瑞没有足够的人手去保护他。”而且那张名单上可能还有几百个普通人处于危险。针对斯特兰奇的这一次计划失败了，不代表不会有下一次，也不代表没有针对其他人的行动。

“娜塔，我们是不是有个类似证人保护计划的东西？弗瑞过去搞定过。”克林特问着，手势显然是“让这位医生就此隐姓埋名来保证他的安全”的意思。

听到这里，托尼突然改变了仰躺在椅子上百无聊赖地转来转去的姿势，挺身坐了起来：“那不可能，我只是提议让他做个兼职，他就变成在喊‘格兰芬多扣五十分’的斯内普了。”

“那是谁？”史蒂夫非常疑惑。

“当我没说。”托尼从桌上拿起一份档案，“他不会答应的，让他放弃职业生涯？娜塔莎，你觉得有可能吗？”他看向红发特工，之后发出了一声呻吟，“不不，你的表情是‘那由不得他’，这不对，克林特你也是，不要同意她的意见，我认识你们够久了能明白你们用眼神在交流什么——他就算被送到南极洲也会想出办法在科考基地里动手术的。他不是我们，但他也不是普通人，不能用这种方法对待他。”

娜塔莎并没反对托尼的说法，只是发出了个意味深长的哼声：“听起来你们已经很熟了。”

托尼张了张嘴，突然想起他和斯特兰奇真正的有效交谈只持续了十分钟，那无论他说什么都并不是很有说服力，于是改为轻咳了一声转移话题：“总之，这件事交给我来搞定。”

“托尼——”史蒂夫似乎想说什么，但是被娜塔莎打断了：“好，那么我们继续追查九头蛇其他基地的位置。”

“就这么定了。”托尼虽然对黑寡妇如此轻松地接受了他的建议感到奇怪，但在这个问题上继续纠缠是没有意义的，他拎着平板电脑走出会议室，让贾维斯立刻安排了探望大都会综合医院儿童病房的日程给他。

48小时后，斯蒂芬•斯特兰奇打开自己办公室的门，注视了一会儿坐在办公椅上说着“医生你想我了吗？”的托尼•斯塔克，又重新关上了。

深呼吸，斯蒂芬，不过是完成了一台临时加急的3小时手术，你又完美的解决了，哪怕已经19小时没睡觉——区区19个小时——你也不会产生幻觉——

他再次打开门，托尼•斯塔克已经站起身等着他：“斯特兰奇医生，因为我不想被媒体发现，所以你的院长让我在这里等你。”

“斯塔克先生，”斯特兰奇终于确信面前的人真实存在了，“请问有何贵干？如果是上次的事，我已经说的很清楚了。”

托尼摇了摇头：“我是代表斯塔克工业来的。”

斯特兰奇看向托尼的眼神中仍有疑虑，但他现在真的没有精力和闲心与对方比拼讽刺艺术：“你想说什么？”

“我的公司正在开发医疗领域的市场，着重于神经系统重塑构建与新型假肢产品——听着耳熟吗？”托尼向他眨了眨眼。

他的喉结上下滚动了一下，这几个名词组合到一起已经说明了点问题：“你确实看了我的论文。”

“当然。”托尼看来并没被斯特兰奇的话冒犯到，“我的公司需要一名在这方面处于理论和临床前沿的专业人士作为顾问，不是全职的，医生。”

这是千载难逢的好机会，斯特兰奇内心深处明白如果自己只是个研究学者，大概已经扑过去亲吻托尼•斯塔克了（幸好他不是），他的论文只停留在理论阶段，因为大部分医学实验室还没有能够实现这些设想的技术和材料，就算能实现，考虑到它们投放到临床阶段前需要的无数次测试也太贵了，拉文德教授曾说三十年内他的想法都不可能投入民用，他本人也并没把这放在心上，无论科研成就多迷人，他依旧更加倾心在手术室重新链接别人的神经，他发表论文多少只是因为他希望别人 **知道** 他能做到，但如果得到斯塔克工业的技术支持，一切都会不同，而且如果放弃这样的机会，那他纵有再多博士学位，也会被别人（甚至包括克里斯汀）瞪着眼睛骂“你是个大傻瓜”。

可他依旧没法完全相信托尼•斯塔克。

“我不明白，斯塔克先生。”斯特兰奇摇摇头，如果这是托尼•斯塔克最早的来意，那在晚宴上自己说的话毫无疑问彻底的冒犯了对方，他不该还对自己如此友好，如果斯塔克要的是别的——这位亿万富翁和超级英雄到底还缺什么？“你到底想要什么？”

托尼•斯塔克显然也听懂了斯特兰奇的意思，他坐下来，随意的翘起腿，摆出相当友好的姿态，但态度确实认真：“你从不失败，但也不是什么手术都做，但如果你只是想要名声和金钱，其中那些技术困难但只是因其他因素而无法保证病人预后状态的手术你不需要拒绝的不是吗？他们下了手术台后其他部分的疾病其实已经不关你的事了，对吧。”

“你研究了我的病例。”斯特兰奇环抱双手，“这些——”

“这是简历筛选，”托尼继续说下去，“医生，我知道业内对你的技术和口碑的评价两极分化，但是，你和我都明白你没在乎那些，如果你只是为了钱而不想救人，你不会以现在的标准挑选手术对象，也不会依然接手急诊室的紧急手术——能切实救回两个人的时候，你不会只救一个人。”他顿了顿，突然又对斯特兰奇眨了眨眼，“虽然有些细节我不能说苟同，但大体来说，我觉得……我们有点像，这是我为什么选中你的原因。”

“有点像？”

“我更英俊些，智商也更高一些。所以只是有‘点’像。”托尼的回答换来了斯特兰奇的一声嗤笑。“总之，医生，我认为我们相处会十分愉快的，你只需要每天检查电邮，每两周去我的大厦露一次面，时间自由，你不需要离开手术室，我们的员工待遇非常优秀，会为你提供相当多的福利和…… **保护** 。”

保护？斯特兰奇疑惑了一瞬，但想到托尼•斯塔克同时也是钢铁侠，他也能理解个中缘由：“我需要考虑一下，斯塔克先生。”

“什么时候答复都行。当然，如果你不介意在复仇者受到伤害时做个小手术就更好了。那么——”托尼向他伸出一只手，“等你的回复。”

斯特兰奇犹豫了半秒，握了上去：“好的。”

不知道为什么，他觉得托尼已经知道他会答应了。

  


  


  


3.

  


斯蒂芬•斯特兰奇从未想过和托尼•斯塔克的合作会如此愉快，某种意义上甚至超过了从手术台上获得的满足感。

他有太久没有享受过这样的交流了，一个在任何方面都能跟上他的思维和节奏的人——或者说，是自己要努力跟上的人——当抛开所有的媒体刻板印象的偏见后，托尼•斯塔克几乎成为了这颗星球上他最为欣赏的对象。斯塔克在机械和工程上的成就无与伦比，即使是斯蒂芬也愿意将自己所知道的最优秀的夸赞用在对方身上，但真正令斯蒂芬惊讶的是即使是在神经学方面，斯塔克也表现出了远超出一般人的理解能力。当然，他从未就读于医学院，但很多概念上的东西，只要斯蒂芬找到恰当的词汇进行解释，斯塔克就能迅速把握住要领，并为之后的所有专业问题找到适当的切入点。斯蒂芬在内心深处不得不承认，斯塔克关于智商上的结论是正确的，他对斯塔克的专业领域永远也做不到如此迅速的理解，这还是他以一种不愿认输的劲头看过了好几本工业设计专业书的前提下。

不知不觉，这样的工作已经进行了大半年，斯蒂芬从一开始的拖拉抗拒，变成异常期待着每两周一次的会面，如果不是他的手术日程安排的满满，他也许早把频率提升为每周一次，他甚至为此推掉了几个学术年会或之类的东西，令克里斯汀都感到震惊。

随着他和托尼•斯塔克的关系越来越亲密，他多少也开始接触斯塔克身边的人，比如他的首席执行官（那是位令人印象深刻的职业女性），他的保镖（他和托尼一起出席活动时见过几次），他的朋友（一位空军上校，曾非常热情地在斯蒂芬面前抱怨托尼），甚至是一部分的复仇者，当然，最后这部分仅有点头之交，斯蒂芬并不是很喜欢这些超级英雄们，尤其是他们看着自己和斯塔克的眼神总是有些奇怪。

这一切都并未令他感到厌倦，他从未想过自己能从一份工作里得到这么多，而最奇妙的部分莫过于托尼•斯塔克。

但当他在电视上看到索科维亚事件的报道时，他终于意识到了这份工作也有糟糕的部分。

接下去的整个三天，他的胃都几乎拧作一团，他喝了三倍于过去的咖啡，无法得到充足的睡眠，虽然每一台手术都顺利完成了，但他无法抑制的去想着最糟糕的部分，他给斯塔克打了电话，留了语音邮件，他知道自己从未参与进钢铁侠的那一部分生活，他没有立场要求斯塔克对此给他任何回复，但他真的希望自己能做点什么。就好像回到了他的实习医生年代，知道手术台上的病人该如何痊愈，但身份不允许他亲自上前，这种焦虑感是没法忍受的，这也是他为什么几乎是迫切地尽量缩短一切规程坐到主刀位置。

他从未收到过斯塔克的回复，但也并没有任何一封电邮告知他会面取消或者推后，于是他开着车，按惯例驶进大厦的停车场，走进那架他已经搭乘了无数次的电梯——“斯特兰奇医生，请去顶楼，老板在那里等您”——这是第一个不同，他从未去过顶楼，而是在技术研发室见斯塔克，随即他注意到提示音不再是贾维斯了，这意味着一定发生了什么他不愿猜测的事，但最终并没有追问下去。

电梯门开后，他从未预料到自己看到的会是一个如同台风过境一般的灾难现场——到处都是玻璃碎片，坏掉的楼梯架倒在一旁，钢条像是面条一样被扭成弯曲的形状，他小心的避开那些像是什么机器人的残骸一样的零件，皮鞋踩过的地方发出咯吱咯吱的刺耳声音，他缓慢地移动着，尽量不去碰坏任何东西，即使已经没什么能坏掉的了。他的目的地是靠近落地窗的阳台边缘——斯塔克坐在一级平台上，手里拿着只高脚杯，一只红酒瓶斜搭在他的脚边，空气里有浓重的酒味，他不知道托尼•斯塔克到底喝了多少，但显然这不是用于休闲的小酌情景。

“这是怎么回事？”他终于靠近了斯塔克，对方也早就注意到他了，但始终并未与斯蒂芬打招呼，斯蒂芬低头看着托尼•斯塔克，对方的状态从没这样糟糕过，斯蒂芬未曾见过这个人如此失态，斯塔克一般都是自信的、自傲的，他有这样的资本，斯蒂芬知道他有，但现在他面前的斯塔克仿佛只剩下了躯壳，身体里的灵魂不复存在。

“发生了什么？”他弯下腰，拍了拍斯塔克的肩膀，而对方终于因为他的动作回过了神一样，轻轻抬起头来，咧开嘴傻笑了一下。

“……哦，医生，就是你看到的那样。”他拍了拍身边的位置，似乎是示意斯蒂芬坐下，“我犯了个错，毁了这一切。”

“斯塔克？你没事吧。”听出那语气和他过去听到过的任何一次都不一样，斯蒂芬收起了所有冷嘲热讽，安静的坐到了斯塔克身边。

“我没事，我当然没事。”斯塔克自嘲的笑了笑，“说真的，斯蒂芬，你不看新闻吗？”

斯蒂芬，斯塔克过去还没这样称呼过他，但斯蒂芬决定暂时忽略这一点：“我看，我记得每个标点符号。”这也是我为什么在这儿。

 **“那你为什么还要问我——？！”** 斯塔克似乎突然被激怒了，他的音量突然升高，但随即又迅速变得黯然，“……对不起，斯蒂芬，我不是这个意思，我只是……”

他将手中的酒一饮而尽，又为自己倒了一杯，斯蒂芬皱起眉，本想开口阻止他或者将那杯子夺过来，但斯塔克这时把那句话说完了：“我只是……我可以救他们的，贾维斯也不会……我本可以做得更好的。”

这句话像是打开了斯塔克的开关，斯蒂芬有些手足无措地看着对方突然失去了控制一样不断的重复最后的这句话，见鬼，他什么都不知道，这地方到底发生了什么，媒体的报道是片面的，但他显然没法现在从斯塔克口中得知完整而准确的信息，复仇者呢？其他复仇者呢？佩珀？罗迪？他们到底在干什么，为什么没人在这儿——他很快便绝望地发现，他只能靠自己来解决这个问题了，至少在此时此地的这个场景，他认为他是托尼•斯塔克最信赖的人。

“斯塔克，你得停下来。”他尝试着让自己的声音变得温柔一点，他没有修过心理学，希望这至少不会出错。“如果你不想说，不用强迫自己告诉我发生了什么，但是，先停下来。”

“不，你不明白发生了什么。”斯塔克摇了摇头，“是我的错，我不应该做这些事，我应该救他们……”

哦好吧，这不管用，斯蒂芬叹了口气，他明白这方法不适合他。但他无法忍受托尼•斯塔克继续这样自怨自艾了——他是斯蒂芬•斯特兰奇看重的人，不管是谁或者什么让他变得这么脆弱，这显然都不是托尼•斯塔克应该承受的。

“托尼•斯塔克。停下来。”他清了清嗓子，让自己的声音听起来更加严肃，并且重复了好几次直到对方真的集中了注意力看向他为止。

“医生？”

“对，是我，不要告诉我你才发现我在这儿。”斯蒂芬说着，“好了，接下去，我需要你听我说，你可以不看我，但你必须集中注意力听我说，这些话我只说一次，不会说第二次了。”

托尼睁大了眼睛看着他，甚至显得有些可笑，斯蒂芬被那眼神盯得发毛，直到托尼开口问道：“你要跟我表白吗？呃，这个我真的没想过，但是我们不太合适……”

“闭嘴！不是这个。”斯蒂芬咬牙切齿地说着，但托尼的反应至少说明他确实在听他说话了，“你还要听吗？”

“好吧。”托尼耸了耸肩。

斯蒂芬深吸一口气，这次变成他要在开口前平静心情：“你还记得吗，2012年，外星人？”

“……实际上，我不想记得。”

“你当然记得，我说的不是虫洞之类的。”当他说到虫洞那个词时，托尼明显的僵硬了一瞬，幸好斯蒂芬并未停顿过久，“我们在那时见过，确切一点的说，是我见过你。”

这当然并不稀奇，托尼•斯塔克在奇塔瑞人入侵时的飞行轨迹几乎遍布整个纽约市，他仍不明白斯蒂芬想说什么。而后者只是叹了口气，似乎在让自己慢慢沉浸在回忆之中：“那时我名声还没传开，刚完成一台手术打算回家睡觉，然后，外星人来了。急诊室的人流量成了黑色星期五卖场，我当然也留下了，给伤员发颜色牌，紧急处理、包扎、缝合伤口……”

“我很抱——”

“——不要打断我，然后克里斯汀喊我的名字，有辆急救车被碎石挡住了，担架进不来，我跑出去帮忙，而一个骑着古怪飞船的外星人就在那时出现在我的头顶上。”

斯蒂芬停下来，想把那副画面从脑海里甩出去一样的闭紧了眼睛，那个丑陋的怪物从喉咙里发出的嘶吼至今仍令人不寒而栗，它举起枪口指向了自己，而他当时甚至连惊恐的反应都无法做到，头脑一片空白，只是以本能护住了身旁的伤员。

他的手术，他的职业，他的生活，他的所有一切，都会消失在三秒钟后，可能会有血，会有刺穿心脏的骨刺，会有肺部穿孔无法呼吸的痛苦，他的脖子会断吗，他的大脑在因血压过低失血过多而失去知觉前有多长的时间，他突然想起医学院毕业考试时的一道选择题，他因为疏忽而填错了选项并为此懊恼了很久，那是他唯一一次不该有的失分——不，不该想起这个，我——

“——我以为自己要死了。”他深吸一口气，睁开眼睛看向旁边的人，直视对方的眼睛，“然后，你出现了，把那个外星生物轰到了纽约市的另一边，你转向我说‘照顾好自己，医生’。”

托尼说不出话，他看着斯蒂芬，几乎无法让自己从那目光下移开，尽管他真的很想那么做，他曾经做过这样的事吗？早在他们认识之前，他在九头蛇的暗杀名单上看到斯蒂芬•斯特兰奇的证件照之前， **在他知道他到底是什么人之前** **，** 他就已经救过他了吗？

“我能在这里跟你说话，是因为你救了我，在你甚至不知道我是谁的时候就已经救了我，斯塔克，谢谢你——这么说话太尴尬了，如果你明白我想说什么，就把那杯该死的酒放下，别让我说第二次了。”斯蒂芬的语气突然充满了懊恼，并将头转向另一侧，他不该说这么多的。

而斯塔克依然没有说话，只是发愣一样的看着斯蒂芬，好像他第一天认识他一样，斯蒂芬本想无视那个眼神，但斯塔克毫不退缩地看着他，哪怕只用余光，那视线也逐渐令人无法忍受，他已经开始后悔说出这些话了：“安东尼•斯塔克，你如果再这样看着我，我——”

“——你会怎么样？”斯塔克突然开了口，用不可思议的轻缓语气问着，这明明是句在他们平素交流时经常出现的带有善意挑衅意味的话，斯蒂芬总能找到合适的话和他用互相讽刺的方式增进感情，但此刻斯蒂芬突然什么都做不到了。

斯塔克笑了起来：“医生，这些话你应该刚认识时就跟我说的。”

“谁让你那时看起来像是想把我从手术刀和止血钳前带走的绑架犯呢？”斯蒂芬干巴巴地回复。

这次他们都笑了起来，斯蒂芬并没有转头看向托尼，直到对方说出下一句话后也没有。

“谢谢你，医生。还有，叫我托尼吧。”

斯蒂芬•斯特兰奇安静地坐着，决定忽视那话语中的颤抖，也不打算甩开托尼握上来的手和打破随之而来的长久的、但并非令人忧心而是平静的沉默。

他不打算问为什么。

  


  


  


4.

  


当托尼终于能见到斯蒂芬的时候，离那场车祸已经过去了七天，他并非故意迟到，因为索科维亚协议以及复仇者内战的动荡，他前两次挤出时间来医院时，斯蒂芬都陷于麻药和止痛剂造成的昏迷中，想在清醒时见面很难，他附了留言，每天都给克里斯汀打电话询问情况，医生的状态很糟糕，不只是生理上，更多是心理上，他的手治不好了，终生都要陷于因神经断裂而造成的颤抖，不要说使用手术刀，哪怕是写下自己的名字都很困难。对于一名外科医生来说，还有什么比这更糟的？

事实上是有的，那就是这不是事故，而真相只有托尼知道。

不是，他接到车祸的消息时，体内的每根血管都变得冰冷，不是，他知道不是——他推迟了所有事项进行调查，他以为九头蛇已经销声匿迹，他以为把斯蒂芬招揽到自己的公司里的行动能让所有人知难而退，斯蒂芬再也不是那张名单好对付的人了，托尼作为复仇者的一员成为了他的后盾，然而他不该松懈，他永远不该这样，斯蒂芬的助理上任了六年，他只进行了简单的调查就放手了，这是最严重的错误，他知道他们每周二晚六点二十通电话讨论病例，都是雷打不动的习惯，但是这也意味着那位助理明明知道他在开车，他不该也永远不应当在这个情形下接到X光片，托尼听了电话录音，从那台撞烂的兰博基尼系统里找出每一条时间码，信息的传输需要时间，这意味着在斯蒂芬说出对病例的兴趣之前，那张X光片已经发了过去，一切都是精心设计过的，他试图找到那名助理，但对方早已递了辞呈，蒸发到不知道了哪条阴沟里。

那条路没有灯，没有摄像头，没有另一个目击者，托尼知道斯蒂芬的说法，他对克里斯汀承认自己开车分神在超车时发生了事故，但这不过是个被安排的现场，是一场伪装成车祸的谋杀。他再熟悉不过。他试图保护斯蒂芬四年半，却依然没有成功。

他所有最糟糕的噩梦，在这样一个夜晚突然成为现实，他失去罗迪，现在还要失去斯蒂芬。是的，他们都活着，但那难道就足够了吗，他们本就不该遭受这一切苦难，是他的错，他不该叫上罗迪去柏林，他不该对斯蒂芬有所隐瞒，如果斯蒂芬早就知道，就会更加小心谨慎，他们会随时保持联系，会有个像哈皮一样忠诚的人足以得到他的信任时刻保护他的安全，没有在荒郊野外的交流会，没有在乡间小道上的电话，没有——他们或许根本不该认识，这一切也不该发生。

是他辜负了他们。甚至不知道该怎样恳求谅解。

克里斯汀离开了病房，她给了他们一点独处的时间，去病房的路上她对托尼说“他问起过你，你可能会让他心情好一点”，托尼不知道该怎样应答——她只是为斯蒂芬在医院之外的朋友如此担心他感到些许放松，浑然不知托尼只是来这里再伤害斯蒂芬一次，如果她知道，她绝不会让他见斯蒂芬。

斯蒂芬脸上的外伤并未痊愈，他的嘴唇还缺了一部分，眼睛的青肿未消，托尼坐到他旁边的椅子上，打了招呼后就再也没有说话，他不知道该怎样开口。

“不要不看我。”长久的令人难以忍受的沉默后，斯蒂芬先开了口，语气里带着些愤怒，“托尼•斯塔克，不要……”他的声音突然哽住了，但随即变得坚定无比，“只有你， **我不允许你可怜我。** ”

托尼麻木地抬起头，看到斯蒂芬脸上甚至扯出个痛苦的轻笑：“克里斯汀也在用那种眼神，我没法忍受了——幸好你没有。”

是的，他当然没法这样看着他，他只觉得负罪感吃掉了他整个心脏，比阿富汗的弹片充斥它时的痛苦更甚。

“斯蒂芬……”他的喉结滚动着，不知道该怎样告诉他所有的事实，“我……”

“我知道你要说什么。”斯蒂芬打断了他，真奇怪，他们认识以来，他无数次打断过托尼的话，但令人惊异的这几乎从未惹恼过他，他只是听着斯蒂芬高谈阔论，指出所有的设计失误或滔滔不绝的讲解专业知识，他也习惯于在每一个自己占据优势的场合打断斯蒂芬，他们从来不用担心对方会因此发怒，他们互相欣赏，互相理解，互相信任。

“我不该在开车时分神，这太蠢了，对吗？”

斯蒂芬的喉咙里发出苦笑，他的肋骨的伤还没好，这使得他的声音没过几秒就变得异常艰涩，他如此直白地讲述自己的错误，他向托尼简单的坦诚所有的弱点与缺陷，并毫无保留地对这一切进行剖白，这对于斯蒂芬•斯特兰奇和托尼•斯塔克这样的人来说，实在是太难了，如果托尼过去不明白自己在斯蒂芬•斯特兰奇心目中占据着怎样的位置，此刻也足够他明白了。他过去也向斯蒂芬坦诚过这一切，他明白。

然而他无法忍受自己竟然还能拥有这一切。

“这不是意外。”

他站起身，走向了病房的窗边。

“托尼？”斯特兰奇的视线茫然地追随着他，“……你在说什么？”

这是他的错，他不值得对方信任，他再也没有资格得到对方的信任了。

“这不是意外，这是谋杀，有人盯上你了斯蒂芬•斯特兰奇，或许已经很久了，我不清楚——”托尼在病房中焦虑地来回踱步，并且永远畏惧与斯特兰奇进行目光接触。“我不清楚，斯蒂芬，你的助理在你开口要求之前就把X光片发给你了，他明知道你在开车，他在你车祸后立刻递了辞呈，我现在找不到他我也打赌他连条安慰短信都没发给你，那段路没有监控仪和摄像头，没有人看到你撞车，警察根本没有联系到另一位当事人，他们只认为你是因为超速和路面打滑失去控制——”

“……这不是……”

“这是谋杀！斯蒂芬！你早就在那张名单上了！在我认识你之前你就在了！那次电梯事故是针对你的而不是我，我——”

托尼停下了话，他看到斯蒂芬惊惧的眼神，突然意识到自己说了什么。

他不该说这些的，他永远不该用这种方式说这些话的，告知一个人是因为蓄意的恶意而失去了他的一切并在随后的整个人生都陷入极度的痛苦，永远无法信任别人，畏惧每一个上门外卖员的脚步，就连从窗口射进的光斑都能令他恐慌发作——忍受所有这一切，难道就比让他永远责怪自己和诅咒命运更好一些吗。可是在发生了这一切之后他还有什么资格替他做选择呢，可是——

可是如果不说的话，他和史蒂夫•罗杰斯又有什么不同呢。

“我以为……”他的喉咙干涩，肺部积聚的或许不是氧气而是水，所有的水，马里布悬崖边的，纽约市河流中的，阿富汗山洞顶滴落的，在他最糟糕的噩梦与幻象中从所有他没能救的人身体里流出来的，全部通过斯蒂芬的眼神投向他，他喘不上气，但依旧强迫自己把剩下的话说了出来：

“我以为我能保护你。”

斯蒂芬看着他，什么都没有说。

那目光几乎令他窒息，他在斯蒂芬身旁坐下，想要去握住他的双手，却立刻因为穿刺手指的可怕钢钉而退缩，最终只是碰了碰那个人手腕的位置——如果不是因为那些固定器，他毫不怀疑斯蒂芬的双手此刻会因这些他本不该知道的真相在剧烈颤抖。

还是说，在颤抖的是自己的手指呢。

斯特兰奇终于闭上了眼睛。

“……让我一个人待着吧。”

“斯蒂芬……”

**“请让我一个人待着。”**

  


  


  


5.

  


托尼•斯塔克站在斯蒂芬•斯特兰奇的公寓门前，不知道是否应该敲门。

为了避免九头蛇卷土重来，他依然让星期五对斯蒂芬的动向保持最低限度的关注，他知道为了那些无望的手术，斯蒂芬已经一件件地卖掉了公寓里的东西，所有的手表，精巧的原木家具，意大利的真皮沙发，从拍卖行搬回的画作，还有那架斯蒂芬曾给他弹过一次的三角钢琴，他们曾约好要等到下一次给他弹几首高难度的李斯特，但再也没有得到过这样的机会。斯蒂芬还没有卖掉房子的唯一理由只是因为他们都明白这处房产一旦在交易所挂上名牌，托尼就会毫不犹豫的买下来——而斯蒂芬已经以强硬的态度拒绝了托尼在经济上的任何援助，那几乎已经是托尼唯一能给的了。

他明白对方在保持距离，他们那之后的几次见面都不愉快，斯蒂芬并不发怒，只是机械地回应他的问题，从不主动说话，托尼苦涩地明白，如果斯蒂芬对他能像对待克里斯汀那样大吼大叫的话，甚至这些事情还能变得简单一些。发怒说明你还在乎，而漠然只是走到了头。当然，如果这样能让斯蒂芬好受一点，他愿意就此消失在对方的生活里，永不出现。

但当星期五告知他斯蒂芬订购了飞往加德满都的机票时，他依然来到了对方门前，甚至不知道自己为什么在这儿。

或许这是个错误，这当然是个错误，他不能想象斯蒂芬如果得知自己还在关注他的举动（但斯蒂芬当然知道）会作何感想，但他还是来了，他能来做什么呢？告别吗？道歉吗？质问对方到底要做什么吗？哪一条他有立场做呢？

他想转身离去的时候，门突然开了，斯蒂芬•斯特兰奇站在门口，托尼愣在原地，并没有反应过来发生了什么，他只知道斯特兰奇看起来糟透了，乱糟糟的卷发，许久没有修剪的胡子，破碎的眼睛下厚重的黑眼圈，还有扶在门框上、有斑驳伤疤的手指。

斯特兰奇缩回了手，但并没有关门，他看起来非常平静，并不恼火于托尼的不请自来：“……我知道你会来，但电已经停了，没有茶和咖啡。”

他侧身把托尼迎了进去，托尼木然的走进门，室内空空如也，只有展示柜里留着几座象征着斯特兰奇辉煌历史的奖杯和奖状，但架子上满是灰尘，地板上有几个空矿泉水瓶，几张写满了歪歪扭扭的名字的废纸飘过他的脚面，他不敢想象斯特兰奇在过什么日子。斯蒂芬抓了把头发，坐到椅子上，他的脚边有个干瘪的旅行包，托尼猜测里面除了笔记本电脑和护照外不会有什么别的东西。

“……有什么我能帮你的吗。”他坐到仅剩的另一把椅子上，面对斯特兰奇，但不敢看他的眼睛，这句话说得很轻，这是几次会面中他唯一能想到的开场白，而答案每一次都一样。

“不，没有。”斯特兰奇迅速的回答，他的语气比之过去多了疲惫和一丝释然，“我要走了，不要找我。”

托尼没有问他去哪儿，他知道答案。他们沉默了很久，托尼不知道如何开口，但他明白有些话必须说出来，不然他再也没有机会，而他受够了这样：“斯蒂芬，我有些事要对你说。”

坐在对面的人并没有回答，托尼只好把这看做默许的信号：“我应该从一开始就告诉你的，我们在那个晚宴上认识的时候，你已经是九头蛇名单上的一员了。”

他艰难地说了下去，所有他知道的，甚至他推测的，他为什么去找斯特兰奇加入斯塔克工业，电梯的事，神盾局的事，洞察计划的事，有些事斯蒂芬不该知道，弗瑞要是知道他说了可能会派人打爆他的头，但有什么所谓呢，他欠斯蒂芬•斯特兰奇一个解释，而这已经造成了无法挽回的后果。

于事无补。

“……对不起。”

他最终只能以这个句子作为结尾。房间重新陷入死一般的寂静，除了彼此的呼吸声，他什么也听不到。

他准备好了迎接所有的可能，他知道被人隐瞒真相的痛苦，不管斯特兰奇咒骂他什么，那都是他应得的，他侧过脸注视窗外灯火通明的纽约市，他曾数度夸赞医生在挑选景色上的好品味，但此刻却觉得所有的灯光都太过刺眼，让他无法长时间的回避对方的眼神。

时间大概过了有一辈子那么久，最终他却只听到斯特兰奇叹气，之后，一双颤抖的手覆在了他的手上，当他们接触的一瞬间，那双手停顿了，但最终并没有离开。

“斯塔克，这不是你的错，谢谢你对我坦诚。”

他想过无数种可能，唯独没有想过这一种。

托尼•斯塔克震惊的抬起头，然而在同一时间，那温度消失了，斯特兰奇重新站了起来，托尼看着他从地上拉起背包，走向门口，但他却被钉在了座位上，无法行动，一个字也说不出来。

他想追上去，叫他留下来。

但是来不及了，他不能这么做，连获得那种程度的理解都已经超出了他的预期，他怎么还能要求更多。

托尼从玻璃的反光里看到斯蒂芬•斯特兰奇在打开大门后突然停了下来。

“最后一个问题，斯塔克。”斯蒂芬没有回头，“我们认识的那个晚上，你是因为我在追杀名单上才找我搭话的吗？”

托尼闭上了眼睛，他知道这个问题的答案，也知道说出来后可能造成的结局，但他不想撒谎，也不能再对着斯蒂芬撒谎。

“是的。”

那扇门关上了。

他理所应当得不到那句道别。

  


  


  


+1

  


他在下落的过程中看到一只蝴蝶。

那一刻，他被迷住了，震惊于蝶翼轻颤的美丽，忘记自己身处大气层之中，仅是下落的加速度都足以令他燃烧起来，但他被迷住了，试图去捕捉那只蝴蝶的翅膀。然后他又被抽离了那里，落入一个又一个不同的维度，但当他终于跌回古一面前恳求她传授魔法的时候，他最先想到的就是那只蝴蝶。

后来他学会用魔法创造出大量的蝴蝶，它们都不是真实的，只纯粹是魔力的造物，如果需要，他能用它们困住敌人、造成伤口、或其他任何事情，它们从来没有他第一次看到的那一只一样美，但依旧散发着耀眼的光芒，一只又一只，从他的指尖飘出来——即使是这双残破不堪永远无法停止颤抖的手，也能创造出这么美丽的东西了。在这座陌生的异国都市的庙宇里，有时他会突然想找人诉说所有的一切，雪山之巅的景色，维度里玻璃工艺一样的镜面折射，分形几何无限延伸生长的图案，所有令人困惑、令人恐惧、令人痴迷的一切，还有那只蝴蝶，他一次都没有抓住过。

但是身边没有人。

没有克里斯汀、没有任何他过去认识的人，即使王和莫多或许已经能称得上是他的朋友，古一是他敬重的导师，但这一切都是不一样的。那个明白他所有的痛苦、自责、错误，甚至是因斑驳的疤痕而自卑的人，并不在他身边。

他终于意识到，他在想念托尼•斯塔克。

这想念并非令人茫然无措，即使是在发生了所有这一切之后，他也从没有真的因自己的遭遇责怪过托尼，他只是不知道该如何处理，如何接受。他在人际关系和感情处理上足以让任何一个还没拿到从业执照的心理专业医学生皱眉，他从不否认这一点。在工作场合之外，他从没有什么朋友，克里斯汀是为数不多的人，但他们之间涉及的关系从手术台开始，在急诊室结束，那仍然太多也太复杂了，他并不认为他们能真正的抛开所有的这些东西。

直到托尼•斯塔克告知他被列为暗杀目标之前——尽管他永远也不会当面承认——他一直认为对方或许是唯一的、即使他不再能握起手术刀也依然不会失去的人。直到那之前，他脑海深处甚至还有个声音说，只要有托尼•斯塔克，或许离开手术台都不是那么令人难以接受。但随之而来的一切把这一点零星的光芒熄灭了，一次次接受新的手术，他那时绝望地认识到如果失去这些，他什么都不是，甚至就连那些要杀他的人都不再对他感兴趣。

但想念也不能代表什么，那不过是过去的碎片，他不会责怪他，也不意味着他就能当做什么都没发生过。和克里斯汀发道歉的邮件很简单，但对斯塔克则不然。有时，所有的回忆，连同那种近乎于喜悦和哀伤同时存在的情绪会击中他，但那不过是给了他学习更多魔法的动力。

他走到香港圣所所在的街道之前，他仍然这样认为的。

  


第1次。

我是来谈判的。

第10次。

我是来谈判的。

第428次。

他可以输，他可以一直输，时间宝石的力量是无穷无尽的，在咒语已经生效的这个时刻，除了他自己再没有任何人能打破这个循环。

第629次。

我是来谈判的。

第997次。

即使他消失的尸体已经堆满这个维度，他也可以一直输下去，他重新踏上那块凹凸不平的丑陋地表，他的血应该已经浸透过这里了，他或许此刻踩上的是自己的某节骨头或者残缺的器官，他因为自己的想法而感到强烈的恶心。

我是来谈判的。

第1350次。

他会疯吗？他的身体记得每一次死亡，他的灵魂记得每一次被撕裂的痛楚，他的大脑记得每一次经历的图像和声音，多玛姆说你不过是只虫子，是个凡人，凡人的灵魂承载不了那么多次的死亡，你早晚会疯掉。他能想到的只是扯出一个血淋淋的笑容，那看来你要在我疯了之前同意所有的条件，不然再也不会有人明白该如何解开这个循环。

第2001次。

他需要……他需要想一些快乐的事。

第2845次。

唐娜，维克多，克里斯汀，古一……他居然已经失去了这么多的人，他自己推开的，在他眼前消失的，他无论如何也救不了的，但他还有机会，他还有机会为这些人去做最后一点事。

第3294次。

他还有托尼，托尼•斯塔克。

第3768次。

第3953次。

托尼，托尼•斯塔克，如果这个世界上还有另一个人会去做这样疯狂的傻事，那就是托尼•斯塔克。他不会再让那个人因为不是自己的错误惩罚自己了，现在他有同样的能力和机会，他知道那个人为什么一遍又一遍的这样做了，从阿富汗的山洞出来，飞过纽约上空的虫洞，在索科维亚时的一切，那些他每个标点符号都还记得的新闻报道，他过去那么多次被救过，他从未理解过什么，在死去这么多次之前，他做不到这一点，但他现在可以了。

他花了几千辈子才明白。

如果他能回去，他也不会告诉托尼自己经历的任何事的，没有人有义务因他背负的事或所做的行为感到歉疚，他不需要对方补偿什么，永远都不需要。

他只希望对方能和这颗行星一起活下去。

第4211次。

那只蝴蝶。

第4694次。

他还没有告诉他。

第5765次。

托尼•斯塔克。

托尼……

第5922次。

第7663次。

第8053次…

……

他会赢的。

  


每一天都是新的一天。他还记得驱逐了多玛姆的第二天清晨，被咒语赐予了无梦的睡眠的他睁开眼睛时觉得自己是第一次见到整个世界。人来人往的集市，朝霞，阳光，甚至从草叶上降下的露滴都是美好的。他想，他可以这样看上一整天，把所有细节都记在心里。（他需要太多太多可以覆盖掉那些痛楚的东西，尽管他深知那些阴影从今往后将在每一个夜晚如影随形，到他真正消亡方能解脱。）

被正式任命纽约圣所守护者的时候，他在窗前站了很久，从楼群的间隙中他能隐约看到那座大厦的影子，他听说他已经把它卖了。这很好，他后来发现他真的不喜欢电梯。

他应该找到他，向他说点什么，或许从天气开始，没完成的手术，街角的面包店，里面嗡嗡作响的咖啡机，魔法很有趣，他不确定他能否接受，也许他不该知道，但他仍然想对他说些什么，他不知道对方能否原谅他的离去，但总有时间可以让他找到方法面对彼此。

圣所是纽约市所有魔力流动的根基，他花了些时间重新检查修复每一条通道，让它们熟悉他的魔力，每一任新上任的圣所守护者的必修课，这是项琐碎而需要耐心的工作，但他恰好需要些事情来让他集中精力。

但应该不会有穿着超级英雄制服的孩子和拿着外星科技枪的劫匪打断他的工作的。

在确信警察能够处理余下的工作后，他带着那孩子穿过传送门，降落在一片深夜人迹罕至的公园草坪上，那孩子绝不超过十五岁，或许十二岁，这么小的孩子都被允许开始夜巡了吗？这绝对不该是英雄带来的好榜样，但那孩子的制服不像是自己粗制滥造的，实际上，它们让他觉得有些熟悉。

“哦天呐我不该这样我应该马上回家先生对不起谢谢你救了我你是真的巫师吗这太疯狂了哦不但是真的我应该回去了梅婶婶会发现还有斯塔克先生天呐斯塔克先生会杀了我然后再把这件衣服收回去我不该……”

“……斯塔克？”

他在琐碎的低语出辨认出那个单词并轻轻地重复了一遍，语气有些不可置信，听上去甚至还没能辨别出它所代表的的含义，这时，在他的身后传来了熟悉的、喷射动力装置笼笼作响的声音。

他不需要转头也知道那是谁。

“不管你是谁，”那个透过战甲的声音几乎与他第一次听到的时候一模一样，“我假设你就是让那边的睡衣宝宝的定位突然消失并在0.67秒后又出现在五公里外的家伙，不管你用的是什么外星科技虫洞技术，现在，举起你的手，不要耍花招，让我看到你的脸……”

他转过了身，仰头看着那套金红色的战甲，听到了对方的声音慢慢消失，整个场景中只剩下那个孩子扔在试图解释斯塔克先生请听我解释不是他的错巫师先生救了我他是好人所以……他什么都听不到了。

“天啊……”钢铁侠甚至忘记放下手收回掌心炮，他看不到面具下的脸，但他已经猜到了那会是什么表情。

“……斯蒂芬？”

而在听到那个名字的时候，他已经飘到了他所在的高度，在说出任何其他话语之前，隔着战甲紧紧拥抱了对方。

这一次，背景中那个年轻孩子聒噪的声音是真的消失了，这情形显然出乎了所有人的预料，就连他正拥抱着的这个人，除了呼吸之外似乎也什么都说不出来。

这拥抱隔着冰冷的金属，但他还不想放手，至少现在还不想放手。

“托尼。”他深吸一口气，叫出了这个名字。随之而来的又是一阵紧张的沉默，但没有多久，战衣的手覆盖到了他的背上。

“……哦天呐，你是被控制了还是怎么了？你是斯蒂芬吗……？不是什么神或者超能力者假扮的？”

他笑了出来，但最终只是满足于又叫了一遍他的名字： **“托尼。”**

“……你确实被 **控制** 了。”

他笑得更厉害了：“这次我搂住你的脖子了。”

这或许还不足以让对方确认这个事实，但是没关系。

这一次，他抓住那只蝴蝶了。

  


END

**Author's Note:**

> 这个宇宙将来永远也不会有灭霸（
> 
> 奇异SOLO电影我最喜欢的就是他从高空掉下去时试图抓住蝴蝶的那一幕，所以我写了（
> 
> 以及+1里奇异的“想找人诉说所有的一切，但是身边没有人”和“同时感受到喜悦和悲伤”均化用自《巴黎，我爱你》中最后一个短片的台词。这片真是我的爱，十年前拯救了我的影视剪辑大作业，十年后竟还在拯救卡文的我（。
> 
> [划掉]AO3的tag文学好好玩但我不会搞[划掉]


End file.
